Torn thoughts
by Arc Angel1
Summary: Kay Hollywood has been in Garden scince the Sorceress War. Her tenth mission is extreamly odd. Protect a girl named Erica Leafwood. Who is she? Cid beleives she holds a secret... And who is Scye? Why does he help Kay? R&R. Keep reveiwing, plez!
1. Missions and Aimless Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: Okay, we all know the drill. I don't own FF8, though I wish I did. Squaresoft owns FF8. Oh, but I do own Kay! Thats me! lol.   
  
So, ah, lets get on with the story, shall we?  
  
Start:  
"We were sent to Dollet to help them fight off the Galbadian troops. I don't know why, but we were. I mean, the Sorceress war was over. Why did we still have to fight? What for?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I want to stop. I don't know why, but I want to go back to Garden. Why did we go on this mission? My mind is one big, confused mess. I can't think. Well, I can think... But I couldn't remember why we are in Dollet. I'm just standing here... Seifer is on my left... Zell and Selphie are on my right. What were we doing again? My mind wasn't comprehending what was happening....  
"Kay?" Selphie asked, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"Hollywood," Seifer muttered," You zoned out again."  
I guess I always neglect to mention that... My name's Kay Hollywood, age eighteen, five foot four, long silvery hair, deep green eyes. Yeah, that's me, your average eighteen year old girl with a sassy ass attitude... I remembered what we were doing now, though. We were assisting the Dollet troops. Another war was coming. But the Sorceress war was over.. What was going on? Why were we assisting Dollet? We were never informed about-  
"HOLLYWOOD!" Seifer yelled.  
I guess I was zoning out again.  
"What?"  
"Stop day dreaming and keep your mind on the battle!"  
Battle? There wasn't a single sole around. What did he mean by battle?  
Then we saw a person round the corner. She was running as fast as she could... And was wearing a SeeD uniform. If we hadn't seen the uniform, I bet we would have fought her.  
"Squad B?" the girl asked as she came up to us.  
Seifer stepped forward. "What?"  
"We have an order to retreat," the girl informed us.  
"Retreat?" I heard Seifer ask, probably angry.  
Seifer Almasy... The cutest guy in Garden, or so I thought, and a complete Pride Enthusiast, if you know what I mean. He was six feet tall, and had quilled golden- blond hair. There was always the one tiny strand that fell from the rest in the center of his forehead, along his part. The most interesting feature about Almasy... There was a long scar on his forehead, in-between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. It was a reminder of his usual delinquent self.  
"KAY!" Zell yelled in my ear.   
I should really keep my mind on the mission.   
The girl was already gone. We were going to leave now. Get out of here, and Zell was yelling in my ear. I looked at him, and idly put my finger in my ear.  
"Yell a little louder," I muttered, pulling my finger out of my ear and smiling to let him know I was just joking.  
"Maybe you should just pay attention," he smirked.  
"Alright," I agreed.  
"Come on. The order to retreat takes priority," Seifer mocked.  
"Right behind ya!" Selphie said happily.  
Selphie gets excited all the time. She was just a little shorter than me. She had short brown hair and green eyes, like mine. And, I swear... Selphie Tilmitt could get excited if someone said "Pop tart"..... So I tried it.  
"Selphie?" I asked.  
"What?"  
"Pop tart."  
And oh my god, she laughed. I was laughing too. But I mean, not at the word Pop tart. When Selphie laughs, it makes me laugh. I guess Selphie did that to people, because it wasn't only me. Before I could start to zone out, I stopped myself. I looked to Seifer. Oh well. He had noticed.  
"Hollywood," Seifer said disapprovingly.  
"Sorry."  
"Now lets go before something happens," Seifer sighed.  
And so we did. We ran out of the central square. I guess it was the same place that Squall, Seifer, and Zell had been on their SeeD exam. Well, we just had to run out of the square at the wrong time. That's the point. We ran out in front of the enemy forces. That's right. Back into Galbadia's troops. They didn't see us, even as we slipped back around the corner.  
"Ah hell!" Zell said under his breath.  
"Well," Seifer muttered. "Lets go back."  
"Back?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Then we can find a way to the ship from there," Seifer finished.  
"Oh, okay," I said, nodding.  
We went back to the central square. It was full of Galbadians. Instead of giving up, Seifer turned around and ran back the way we had come. There wasn't any Galbadians in our way. We ran down the ally, under the bridge, and there was only moments before we made it to the beach...  
"Shit!" Seifer whispered.  
I looked past him. There was one last ship left... Were we too late, or would the ship wait? That thought only made us all move faster. As we ran out onto the rampart, the ship gunned the engines. Were we going to make it?  
Seifer slowed down, allowing the rest of us to get ahead of him. Zell passed me, then Selphie passed me. I wasn't running as fast. Why? I don't know. I was worried about Seifer being behind I guess.  
Zell and Selphie made it to the ship. They both jumped on, and, just as it was pulling away from the dock, I got in. Seifer was still a little ways behind. He was so close... Only so far...  
"SEIFER!" I yelled, signaling to him that he should hurry.  
In the last second, he took a single jump off the end of the dock. He almost grabbed the side of the ship...  
He missed.  
I reached out, trying to reach Seifer's hand. My hand hit something, and I grabbed hold. It was Seifer. I pulled back with all my strength. Somehow I managed to heave him onto the ship. Oh, I neglect to mention, I grabbed his hair... Oops.  
Nonetheless, I got him onto the deck. He was panting. When he looked at me, his hazel eyes showed hurt pride. I guess its ageist regulations to be pulled onboard a ship by a girl. And... Especially by your hair.  
I, on the other hand, found him hilarious. His hair was soaking wet. The scar on his face was nearly all hidden by his golden hair, which was falling down, covering about an inch of his face.  
"Damnit, Hollywood," he sneered. "If you grabbed any more hair, you might have pulled it all out!"  
"I didn't pull any out," I retorted.  
Seifer glowered at me.  
"And anyhow, did you want to stay in Dollet?"  
"No."  
"Then that's my point. Get pulled up by your hair, or be left there to become a prisoner?"  
Seifer said nothing.  
I just let it go from there. I wasn't the type to prusue an argument. Even when I know I have a point.  
And hey, I guess, now I can zone out without a worry in the world. I mean, what was there else to do? So I guess I'll just start with he basics. The reason I couldn't remember anything is because I was not really paying attention as Headmaster Cid gave us orders. That's my fault. But I do know one thing. The Sorceress War is over. It ended almost a year ago.  
So why are we still fighting?  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
KAY: So, what did you think about my story?  
JOEY: It seems you like to zone out a lot.  
KAY: Thanks. Well, please Reveiw my story. i wont make another part untill someone says I should pursue this one. 


	2. Announcements and Dances

For anyone who read the last part, how did it end? I don't really know how to do these Narritive things. Its the first time I've done a narrative Fan Fic, so if I get complements, I'll be happy! ^_^  
Anyhow, on with Chapter Two!  
Oh, and yeah, I have an obsession W/ Seifer and Kay. Of course, I never really own the characters. 'cept Kay. She's cool.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The Announcement: A Dance?  
______________________________  
  
  
"We have to go where?!" Seifer exploded after hearing the announcement from Cid over the intercom.  
  
Cid had just announced that there was a SeeD dance that all the SeeD's had to at least attend. It was going to be for all the Garden students. It was, so to say, a dance for the homecoming SeeD's from Centra. They had to go to Centra to control an out-of-hand GF called Gilgamesh.  
  
"We only have to make an appearance," I explained, hanging onto Seifer's arm.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You've got thousands of guys who'll ask you out. They all think you're some sort of Silver- Haired goddess," he said, shrugging me off his shoulder.  
  
"Princess," I corrected.  
  
"Seifer, you've got to go to this dance," Selphie complained.  
  
"No chance."  
  
"Its not as if he has a choice," I smirked.  
  
"I hate being SeeD. There's strings attached..." Seifer grumbled.  
  
"Why don't you just go with Fujin?" Zell asked, knowing the answer.   
  
"Oh yeah, sweet little Fujin, with her oh- so sweet monotonously- monotone voice that never stops yelling. How could I resist?" Seifer sneered.  
  
"Well, besides all of that, she's probably going with Rajin.... Ya know?" I just had to do that. I like to mimic people, but Rajin was the best.   
  
So, yeah, this is what me and my friends talk about. All the time, too. Nothing at all, aimless, if not pointless. I was standing next to Seifer, a big grin plastered over my face. I was getting a kick out of this. Zell was sitting on the back of his metal fold-up chair. Seifer... Where else? He was on my left. Selphie and Irvine were sitting on the love seat. Perfect for them. We were all there. The gang from the Orphanage. Well, Quisty and Squall were no here. They had unfinished business.  
  
How, you ask, do I contribute to the orphanage gang? Well, I was there for a few years before someone came and got me. Ellone, aka Sis, still hadn't left. I guess I never really knew anyone at the Orphanage. And from a few people, I've heard that I seem passive....   
  
And as for Squall, the only reason he wasn't here was because of Seifer. Yeah, its well known. You know what I'm talking about. Anyhow, Squall hasn't forgiven Seifer for it yet. I guess Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and I were the only ones who truly forgave Seifer. Well, with the exception of Fujin and Rajin.  
  
"Well, look here, Seifer," I said. Oh my god, I was feeling bad for him! "I wont accept anyone's asking me out until you get yourself a girl."  
  
"You'd do that?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Sure. There's no harm," I muttered.  
  
"And if there's no one i can go with?"  
  
I cringed. Not that question.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Then I go with you."  
  
"Where's Fujin?" Seifer asked quickly.  
  
I laughed. There wasn't any rush, or emergency. Seifer would find some poor girl, and I would go with Vash... Or try to. There was probably a line that went from his dorm, to the front gate and back of girls wanting to go with him. And anyhow, we still had three days. I was in no big rush at all.  
  
"So, Irvine, you going?" I asked out of no where.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I will," the wanna- be cowboy answered, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"With Selphie?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I turned to Zell. "And you?"  
  
"I've got to ask someone. I'll end up crawling on my hands and knees to Debbie going: Please! I have no one else to go with!" he laughed.  
  
"Debbie? The librarian?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. Well, i minds as well put a sign outside my door," I said.  
  
"A sign? For what?" everyone asked.  
  
"To tell all the guys that the Silver- Haired princess is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep.... Beep," i joked.  
  
Oh, come on, I got a few laughs from Zell, and a jesters share from Selphie, and a little from Irvine. It wasn't that bad of a joke!  
  
"Well, then are you ready to help Seifer find someone?" Selphie asked.  
  
"What's the rush? I've got three days."  
  
I hated myself. That's how I got stuck in a predicament was very twisted. I always put things off, you see, and sometimes I pay for it with my reputation......  
_________________________________  
  
^_^ So, you like so far? I feel really special, I got two reviews! Oh, and yes, there will be a LITTLE romance in the end. And I'm not telling who its going to be between. The next chapter, titled, "Dance Floor Insults" is a very insulting Chapter to a few characters. ^_^ But hey, that's me. And I'm sorry if I bore you with my mindless thoughts and antics. lol. Really, though, i am!  
  
R&R and I'll put more up  
I'm not even half done yet... That's sad!  
  
Oh yeah, none of these characters (*yawns*) belong to me. Isn't this boring to read, I mean, in every story, its like, "Oh, and I don't own the characters... (*Sticks finger in ear*) But the guys over there do! (*points at the Squaresoft team*)  
  
..... Whatever. ^_^ 


	3. Seifer's Insulting Dance

Okay, I'm in a hurry! But, for those of you who have read the WHOLE story, THANKS! My thanks go way out to you. ^_^ Anyhow, this is the insulting story chapter.... If you think its dumb, its probably because its the one idea that has gone into my head and hasn't gone out. Thats a sign that its a bad idea. If it stays for longer than three days, it shouldn't be written down.... lol....  
Well, please R&R!  
Thnx  
Oh, and in this, Kay zones out SOOOOOOO much. Worse than the first one. I was sort of board, and instead of her talking out loud, she talked to herself. I didn't spell check this chapter, so if there's a spelling errer like "tot he", it is "to the" I do that a lot.   
ON WITH THE STORY:  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Dance Floor Insults  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Why?!"  
  
It was three days later. The SeeD dance was in 20 minutes. As you might have guessed I was stuck with Seifer Almasy. Lucky little me was stuck with the 'reject' of society. This would be the talk for years. Kay Hollywood, THE Kay Hollywood, going to the dace with Seifer Almasy. My reputation as a Silver- Haird Princess was going down.  
  
"Seifer, calm down. Its just a quick little apperence, then we can leave," I siad, sitting on the back of a chair in Seifer's dorm room.  
  
"Why did I have to become SeeD?" he raged on.  
  
"Seifer-"  
  
"Why do I have to go to this dance?"  
  
"Seifer, its for all of ten minutes. Then we can leave."  
  
That seemed to calm him down a little, and he resumed finding a decent pair of clothes to wear. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Well, I was wearing an orange vest, under which I had a white shirt. The right sleeve of my shirt had a patch on it that said "SeeD." My skirt, also orange, was rather short and barly reached past my knees. My silvery hair was pulled back into a poney tail, held by a flowing magenta ribbon. My bangs hung loosly in my face, and I had to constantly pushing them back with my hand.  
  
Finaly, after what seemed like a milion years, Seifer came out of the bathroom. I didn't see much of a change, except his shirt was tucked in, and Hyperion wasn't by his side. He had his creamy- white outfit on, like usual. His hair was like usual, the one strand that went down his forehead. As he waked by me, he grabbed his Trenchcoat and shrugged it on.  
  
I hopped off the chair. I grabbed my own trenchcoat and opened the door.  
  
"C'mon, its not going to kill you to come on a little dance," I said, walking out the door in the direction of the Quad.   
  
Seifer followed me angerly. "We arn't staying for long," he reminded.  
  
I ignored him. Instead, I kept walking to the Quad. Seifer was beside me, pissed as hell. I knew we would stay late, or at least I would.   
  
When I got to the Quad's entrance, I stopped. I plunged my hand deep into my trenchcoat pocket. I pulled out my black gloves. I slipped them on. Why? I'm not sure myself.  
  
Then me and Seifer walked through the door to the Quad. Only a few of us were there. There was Quistis, with a guy I've never seen, and Irvine and Selphie over by the snacks table, complete with a vidio camera, as usual. Zell had gotten the library girl, Debbie, to come to the dance, but neither of them were talking to each other. Vash was standing with a pretty girl I didn't know. There was a few of the other SeeD's in the room, but no one else. Squall and Rinoa were nowhere to be seen in the Quad.  
  
All the better for Seifer.  
  
We walked over to Zell, who was by now trying to get Debbie to talk to him. He couldn't pass the "stay silent for 20 minutes" test even if he tryed, and if there was such a thing.   
  
"Hey Zell," I said.  
  
"Oh, hey. Whats up?" Zell asked, turning from Debbie, completly ignoring her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just hanging out, eating my own words," I sighed.  
  
Seifer was looking Debbie up and down, a disgusted look on his face. That was normal. What he said wasn't normal.   
  
"Well, the only thing you've got going for you is you're brainless bimbo act and the big boobs," he sneered at her.  
  
It was all I could do to stop myself from slapping him, and to keep Zell from punching him. After that, Seifer and I left, and went over to talk to Vash. Seifer was going to be under my constant watch, now.  
  
Vash, on the other hand, was nearly as tall as Seifer. He had a huge red trenchcoat that billowed out at the bottem. He had spiked blonde hair and brillient green eyes. It was no wonder that girls fell for him on first sight. Of course, it had been that way for me, too. I was the first girl Vash accualy went out with. That was during the Sorceress War, though.  
  
The girl he was standing with was wearing a tight green tanktop. She had black leather pants on. Her hair was a nice tone of blonde. Her blue eyes were clear as the sky in summer.  
  
As I was talking to Vash, I kept a close eye on Seifer. I wasnt going to let Seifer slip again. But my watch wouldn't stop him from wreaking havock onto an old relationship...  
  
"So, Vash, did you run out of girls? Or did you just pick the last one to come to your doorstep?" he sneered.  
  
I slapped my forhead. Then, franticly, I grabbed Seifer's arm. In my high- heeled shoes, I couldn't run very fast, nor could i pull Seifer away from Vash very fast. But I tryed hard as hell to get him out of Vash's veiw.  
  
"You dumb ass!" I hissed, once out of veiw of Vash.  
  
"What?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Will you just shut up?"  
  
"You said we weren't going to be here long!"  
  
"I didn't know I'd have to go with you!"   
  
That must have hit him hard. He turned away from me. I reached my hand out as if to say sorry. My hand barly touched his shoulder before the Quad's doors opened.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
It was Squall.  
  
And Rinoa.  
  
Not good.  
  
"Oh, well, well, well," Seifer said loudly, looking Squall in the eye as he walked in the door. "Look at what the cat dragged in."  
  
I couldn't take it any longer. I stepped in front of Seifer, pulled my hand back, and slapped him in the face. My hand stung with the force of the blow. The entire Quad fell silent. My sub- consious took over.  
  
What did I just do?  
  
You just hit Seifer Almasy.  
  
How many people have hit him and lived to tell the tale?  
  
I'm not sure, hon, but you better run.  
  
Shit. Holy fucking shit.  
  
I was paralized. I couldn't move. Seifer looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was angery or something else. There was a quick flicker of fire in his green eyes, then he smiled.  
  
The Quad was still silent. All of them watching us. What were they thinkig? Probably that I was dead. This was just great.  
  
"Seifer..." I started.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just..."  
  
"Oh, now now, there's no reason to say sorry," Seifer said, putting his arms around my shoulders. It felt weird to be so close to Seifer. "It's perfectly understandable why you slapped me."  
  
The Quad was still silent. No doubt thinking Seifer had gone soft over the years. Not true. I could tell he was planning something. Even so, it still felt good to be so close to him.... Argh! What am I saying? I'm scared to death of him! But.... For some reason, he gave me a little comfort.  
  
Seifer put his free hand under my chin. His gloves were tickling my face, but i didn't say anything. He forced me to turn my head so we were looking at each other eye to eye. Well, he had to bend down a little, but I was still looking straight into his green eyes.  
  
"You see all of the people watching?" he asked, whispering.  
  
I nodded dumbly.  
  
"You relize how many people saw what you did?" Not to mention Puberty boy over there?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Well, I'm wondering what would happen if I, per- say, kissed you."  
  
My eyes went wide, and a sly grin flashed across his face.  
  
"You wouldn't!" I gasped.  
  
"Oh, but I would."  
  
I broke away from him, fully understanding his intentions. I had broken his pride in front of a million people. He was going to break my reputation in front of a million people.  
  
Shit. I'm doomed.  
  
I try franticly not to think about that as I bolt out of Seifer's grasp. As I pushed past Squall, i gave a hasty sorry. He didn't seem to notice. I guess, thats how he is.  
I ran through the doors, as far as I could, and stopped when I could go no further. I found myself by the training center. I went halfway around Garden... Ai- yai. I walked up the short hall, intending to go intot he training center. Well, that cant happen for two reasons.  
  
One, I'm still wearing my high- heel shoes. Two, I don't have my broadsword. I desided to walk back to my dorm. It wasn't that far, anyhow.  
  
When I got there, he was there. I paid him no attention, though, as I pushed right past him, walking into my dorm. I grabbed my broadsword and my belt to go with it. Quickly straping the belt to my waist, I put the blade into the sheath on my left side. To tell the truth, i didn't look good in dress clothes and a sword. I pulled the belt off.   
  
I got changed into more comfortable clothes, an old pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee and an old blue shirt with dirt and grass stains everywhere. I looked shabby, but I didn't care. My hair was still held up, but I took the magenta ribbon out. After that, I slung the belt and sword over my right shoulder. I didn't bother putting the belt on.  
  
When I got out of my dorm, about twenty minutes later, he was still standing there. I just walked by. He followed. He followed me all the way back to the training center. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?  
  
As I walked in, i took a left at the fork.   
  
He followed.  
  
I wondered if he had Hyperion with him. Probably.  
  
Well, it was about that time that I got into a battle. It was a grat. Oh boy, mommy, please help, I'm shaking in my boots....   
  
The grat came forewords. The four tenticle like arms waving madly in the air. The giant, multi- toothed, fly- trap of a mouth was opening and closing. Drool dribbled from its teeth, which were a yellowed- green color.  
  
Disgusting. Didn't grats ever brush their teeth?  
  
I pulled my blade out of its sheath. I held the blade in front of me, like Seifer had taught me. Before, when I had come to Garden for the first time, I was an expert in Martial Arts, Sharpshooting, and a little on french-type swordsmanship. He had taught me more. More about blades, the way they worked, everything.  
  
I took the ready stance. I was going to attack when i thought better. I needed to vent some, but not on some innocent grat. I hit the un- suspecting monster with a sleep spell and walked right past it, running my hand along its pebbled green skin as I went by.   
  
Something about monsters made me happy. I usualy didn't want to fight them because they were innocent, like this grat. They had done nothing to people. I used to live on a monster farm. I raised a ton of monsters there. They were mostly all nice. We had a few that were mean. Those were the ones we sold first. We bred monsters for gaming purposes. But, during that time, I learned about them. They weren't all bad.  
  
I came back down to earth. i was zoning out again. My hand was still on the grat. I shook my head and walked on. Past the secret meeting place, and to the T-Rexaurs place. It was a bold move, I know.  
  
But then, Rexy wasn't even there. I sighed in frustration. What was i going to do? Vent my anger on the follower?  
  
Maybe.  
  
But he'd whoop your ass!  
  
So?  
  
Dont even think about it, Kay Hollywood!  
  
I did. I thought about it. What are you going to do about it?  
  
I cant do anything about it.  
  
Exactly. Leave me alone. I just want time alone!  
  
There I go, talking to myself again. I don't know why i do that. It just gets me in truble. I still persist on doing it, though. It gets me in trouble, I can get killed in a mission when I'm not paying attention (thank god Seifer's there!), and it drives him nuts. Who is 'him' you ask? Its the guy I seem to like. Who? I can't tell. I swore to myself no one would ever know. Besides, its kind of obvious.  
  
Seifer?  
  
Hell no!  
  
Vash?  
  
Hell no again!  
  
D-  
  
NO! Don't say it! You stupid moron!  
  
............  
  
Damn. There I went again. Its a good thing Rexy isnt around. I hate zoning out like that, but it just happens. I cant stop. I really got lucky to become a SeeD with the way I zone out.  
  
I turned around, attempting to talk to the follower. But he's gone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
i felt like talking to meself! Leave me alone! lol  
Reveiw about Kay. I think she zones out too much, but thats only my oppinion. And she's my charector! ay- yai! 


	4. Erica Leafwood Comes to Garden

I don't own any... Squaresoft wont share... :(  
^^^****^^^***^^^***^^^****^*^**^*^*^*^^*  
Erica Leafwood  
^^***^^^****^^****^^^****^^^****^^^***  
  
I didn't have time to wonder where he went. Only seconds after relizing he wasn't behind me any longer, Cid's voice crackled over the intercom.  
"Will Kay Hollywood, Seifer Almasy, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, and Selphie Tillmit please report to my office at this time?"  
I sighed. Wondering what Cid could possibly want of us at this time, I jogged back to the entrance to the center. The Grat was still where I left it. I guess I should wake it up... So I walked past it, tapping it on the shoulder.   
I jumpped nimbly out of the way of a flailing arm. Then I continued on my way to the Elevator. Cid'soffice was on the third floor. You didn't think I'd walk, did you?  
I got to the elevator at the same time Selphie and Irvine did.  
"Whats going on?" Irvine called, flagging me down.  
"I don't know," I said truthfully, jogging in place, waiting for the elevator to get down here.  
"Where's Seifer?" Selphie asked. "Wasn't he with you?"  
"Not with me. More like tailing me," I said glummly.  
Thats when Zell ran up. He had a half eaten hot dog in his left hand and was out of breath. He dashed over to us as the elevator doors opened, and we all got in.  
"Phew, made it!" he gasped.  
I shook my head.  
"Where's Seifer?" he asked.  
"Somewhere. Kay doesn't know where at the moment," Irvine said.  
"And I'm supposed to?" I asked.  
Zell changed the subject. "At the Training Center again, Kay?"  
I touched the hilt of my broadsword and nodded. "Yeah. Didn't do any good."  
"What do you mean?"   
"Rexy wasn't there."  
"You went to fight the T-Rxaur?!" Selphie cried.  
I grinned and shrugged. "Sorta..."  
"Hey girl, you got to be careful! If I was there I'da-"  
He didn't get much further. Selphie had kicked him in the leg.  
"I'm your girlfriend!"  
"Owww! I'm sorry, Sefie!" Irvine appoligized.  
When we got out of the elevator and into the hall, Seifer showed up. He had obviously taken the stairs.  
"Forget about me already, Hollywood?" he sneered.  
"Not likely. How could I forget someone so loud?" I retorted.  
Thats when Cid stepped into the Hall way. Cid Krammer was about fourty- two. Balding and hawk- nosed, he wore glasses and a white shirt with a red vest. Cid was the headmaster of the Garden.  
"You five, into my office now," he announced.  
Seifer grumbled something in- audibe, and we walked into the office.  
It was a drab little thing, only a few posters and awards to grace its walls. There was a long wooden desk, file cabnets, and six guest chairs. Two of them were occupied.  
One was a girl, about ten years old, with long raven- black hair.She had a long blue komono with magenta sleeves and a black bow. She had pale blue eyes, and her skin was pure white, almost as white as paper.  
The second was Laguna.  
"Sir Laguna!" Selphie cried happily, clapping her hands.  
"Oh, hey Selphie."  
This wasn't like him. Laguna was mostly happy. I mean, he holds maps upside down. He's got holes in his pockets big enugh for keys to fall through, for gods sake. He was the endearingly-awkward-around-women kind of man with a freelance attitude who was still such a gentalman that he was called "Sir Laguna" by Selphie. In general, he was usualy in a very good mood.  
"Now," Cid said, bustling into the room and sitting in his chair behind his desk. "You've been brought here to receive your next mission."  
I raised my hand, just like in class.   
"Yes, miss Hollywood."  
"How does Laguna tie into any of this?"  
"I'm getting there."  
I grinned. "Oh, okay."  
I put my hand down.  
"When you were sent to Dollet, it was to assist the Dollet troops against Galbadians..... Again. As you may have guessed, we are in th middle of another war. No, Kay, not a Sorceress War, but a war between Nations.  
"It seems that Galbadia Garden wanted to rule over all of the country over there. When the other citys denied, the Galbadians opened fire on the other citys."  
Seifer yawned. "And what does all of this have to do with Seifer and the kid?"   
For once, Cid didn't say "I'm getting there" and instead he seemed to remember something.  
"Oh yeah, the girl is Erica Leafwood. Erica, meet Kay." I smiled. "Seifer." He glared. "Selphie." She giggled. "Irvine." He tipped his hat. "And Zell." He gave a cocky grin.  
Erica smiled shyly and muttered, "Hello," to the floor. Not that it was her first time meeting the floor, but hey, everyone's weird.  
"Now, Erica is your next mission," Cid announced.  
"Eh?" Zell asked, cocking his head to one side.  
"You are to protect her. Keep watch on her at all times, and i mean all. She must stay away from Galbadians at all costs," Cid explained calmly.  
If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was telling us to brush our teeth after every meal.  
"Uh, pardon me, but why do we have to look after her?" Irvine asked.  
"She is the daughter of General Ron Leafwood. Further explinations are not needed," Cid said shortly.  
"Uh- huh......." Irvine muttered.  
"Is your next mission clear?" Cid asked.  
We all shrugged and gave out short yes's, looking at each other awkwardly.  
"Your mission starts now. I suggest you start by getting miss Leafwood some rest. She had a long trip," Cid advised.  
Seifer shook his head. "So we get to baby sit? Is that it?"   
"No, nothing of the sort. You are just going to be her gaurdians."  
"Oh, like Hell we are!"  
"Hey!" I said, hitting Seifer on the arm.  
"What?"  
"Stop swearing!"  
"Me?"  
"Yes!"  
"What about you?"  
"Shut up!"  
Zell got inbetween us. "Hey you guys, take it easy!"  
"Yeah, whats your problem?" Irvine asked.  
"Irvine! They got into a fight at the dance, don't you remember?!" Selphie hissed.  
"Oh! Yeah! We got that on tape, right?"  
Selphie hit her forehead and shook her head. "Never mind...."  
Seifer was still staring at me. He sneered. "I'm not babysitting. Not now. Not tonight," he said finaly.  
"Fine. Erica can come with me and Selphie for tonight. We can work out the details later, like tommorow at breakfast,"I said.  
"Details? Zell scratched his head.  
"Yeah," I sighed. "On how we're going to get this mission done."  
"What about Leonhart?" Seifer asked. "Why doesn't he have this mission?"  
"Well," Cid said. "I'm glad you asked. I guess I trust you more."  
We all looked at him blankly.  
"Oh, sure, he's a great fighter, but a child watcher? Now thats pushing it!" Cid laughed.  
"You still havn't told us what Laguna has to do with any of this," I reminded.  
"Laguna? Absolutly nothing. He just brought her here," Cid said as if it were obvious.  
I sighed again. Tonight was a bad night for the princess.  
"So, everyone, I'm going to bed. All of you are going to your dorms. Go to bed now," Cid said, dissmissing us back to our dorms.  
Selphie and I took Erica for that night. It wasn't too interesting, but she had a few nightmares. Other than that it was easy.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
So, uh, strange twist, no? Anyway, who is this Erica? Why does she have to have SeeD protect her? Who is her real father, and why does Ron have nothing to do with her life? Are there special chocolate cows to make chocolate milk? These important questions will be answered later on! ^_^ Anyway, there's going to be a good chapter soon! LOVE and ROMANCE between unlikely people will be coming up soon! HINT: Its two out of game charectors.... :(  
  
  
SOON TO BE NEW CHARECTORS:  
Scye- Sharpshooter for Galbadian Army... Something going on here!   
Chanhassen- Sorceress? Something like that. Bad... uh... Girl.  
Alex- Another Galbadian person.... more in the next few chapters. 


	5. Goodnight, Hollywood

The next morning, we were up at the crack of dawn. Erica wailing about a nightmare she had had. Selphie comforted her while I got her new clothes. I myself changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a sweat shirt. We were up, so we might as well stay up.  
We went to the cafeteria. No one was there at six in the morning on a Saturday. We went and got our breakfast. Cereal and waffles with syrup. We walked to a round table in the back of the cafeteria. Erica was spooning her cereal into her mouth hungrily. Selphie and I were poking at our waffles with the forks. Something about the shiney forks and syrupy waffles were amusing.  
"HE just throws this mission at us," I said, poking the waffle straight through.  
"This tis going to shed a whole new light on Seifer," Selphie giggled.   
"Or burn out the old one."  
"The old one could shine brighter."  
"Uh- huh."  
We sat in silence. There wasn't another sound for at least twenty minutes. After our prediction of the future, there wasn't much to do. Shortly after seven o'clock, for we were still there by seven, people started slowly filtering in. One of the first few was Zell. He got through the line and came to sit by us.  
"Hey," he said.  
I smiled. He looked like he just rolled out of bed and decided to go to breakfast. His blonde hair was untamed. His normal outfit, a blue shirt with flames on the side and blue shorts, were still wrinkled.   
"You look like you just got out of bed, Zell," I observed.  
"What?! I've been up for hours!" he said defensively.  
"She's right, Dincht," Seifer said, standing right behind Zell.  
Zell jumped. "Damnit, Seifer!"  
I opened my mouth to say something, but Erica put her hand on my arm.  
"It's all right, I hear it all the time," she said softly.   
I shook my head and looked back to Zell and Seifer. They were still insulting each other quite rudely. Fujin and Rajin walked into the cafeteria, not bothering to get breakfast. They took up their usual positions beside Seifer. Seifer stopped insulting Zell when he got the 'Look' from Fujin.  
"Ya hear the news?" Rajin asked.  
"What news?" Seifer asked.  
"SORCERESS WAR" Fujin said in her monotonously yelling voice.  
"Yeah, and Galbadia, ya know?"  
"I heard."  
"All of it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The new Galbadian Sharpshooter, ya know?"  
I stood up quickly. "Sharpshooter?"   
"Yeah. Scye something. Or was it something Scye? Oh well, who cares, ya know?"  
"Hm... Why'd they hire a new Sharpshooter? What happened to the old one?" I asked.  
"Who, me?" I heard Irvine ask as HE walked up to us.  
"Well, they did have other Sharpshooters," Zell said, backing me up.  
"Still, I was a good sharpshooter for Galbadia, for a while. Then you hired me and I've been with you ever since," Irvine said, taking the chair I had been sitting in and sitting on it backwards.  
"Irvine! That was my chair! I was sitting there!"  
"And now I am."  
"Ass....." I sighed and looked at Erica. She shrugged as if to say, "Whatever."  
"Well I hear we're going to Galbadia soon," a random student said as he passed our table.  
I grabbed him by the arm. "Galbadia?" I asked, as he turned around.   
"Headmaster Cid just told us," the student said, a confused look on his face.  
I let go of his arm. "Oh, okay, thanks," I mumbled.  
The guy walked off, no doubt wondering why I had stopped him.  
Everyone was looking at me. "What?!"  
"Why'd you want to know about that?" Selphie asked.  
"You know, its the Enemy's place, so you know what I mean?"  
Everyone nodded.  
I turned around.   
"I'm going to take a....... walk," I said.  
"all right," Selphie said.  
"I'll be back later..." I walked out the door, taking a right, going to the front gate.  
Well this was quite odd. I rarely took walks on my own, especially outside Garden. I walked on the path intending to go to Balamb City. i shook my head. i didn't want to go that far.  
I walked a little ways off the path, sitting under an old pine tree, its trunk against my back. I was just about to close my eyes when there was a rustling in the bushes. I looked off to my right quickly. A man of maybe thirty stepped out. He had a dark green cloak on, so I couldn't see his face.  
"Who are you?" I demanded, jumping up quickly.  
"No one you need to know, Kay," the man said in a harsh voice.  
"Wha- How'd you know my name?" I asked.  
"I know a lot."   
"What are you going to do?" I asked, suspicious.  
"I'm supposed to dispose of you."  
"Are you the new sharpshooter?" i asked calmly.  
"Who me? Don't I wish. The Sharpshooter is on an undercover mission right now.  
"Why are you supposed to kill me?"  
"Orders," the man said, looking at his fingernails idly.  
"Yeah? From who?"  
"My boss."  
I backed up.  
"I'm sorry, I can't spare you," the man said, his arms outstreatched. "Goodnight, Hollywood."  
Pain. Quick, the back of my head. I dubled over in pain, and everything went black. 


	6. A Dream From Which No One Could Wake

I was floating. Floating above a sea of green. i was sitting on a cloud, crosslegged. I looked over the edge of my cloud, staring at the ground. I could make out the shapes of my friends.  
  
I looked back up at the sky, then to my cloud.  
  
"Dude, if this is Heven, its really screwed up," I muttered under my breath.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was standing on top of a green hill, looking at my friends. I laughed when I sawSeifer, Fujin, and Rajin were fishing on a small pond. Seifer was throwing a fit about his bad luck, good naturly, though. Irvine and Selphie were vidiotapeing his fit. Zell and Debbie were talking, sitting under an old weeping willow that stood near a small stream. Squall, Quistis and Rinoa were standing at the bottem of my hill, talking amongst themselves.  
  
I went past the trio, and walked over to Seifer. I wanted to ask him where we were. As I reached out to ta[ him on the shoulder, my hand passed right through him.  
  
I jerked back, surprised. Then, everything turned into a blinding white flash of light. There was an explosion, and the world went black again.  
  
I tried to scream, but I couldn't.  
______------------------______________---------------  
  
Oh boy, whats gonna happen to Kay? She probably wont feel too well for a while. I have about three other chapters written down in my notebook, but thats not on the computer yet. Sorry about the phrases thingy.... I'll stop that. Its only about one or two, and slightly modifyed.... PLEASE DONT SUE ME! I dont have any money, I swear! See? (*emptys pockets and piggy bank*) Lesse... A penny, a nickle, and some pocket lint. Oh, lookee there, its a pice of paper! See? I really don't have much!   
(*I'm giving Santa 20 cookies!*)  
(*Chocolate Milk is Fun!*)  
Don't ask.... :)  
  
Oh, I'm getting sick of this, but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING *BUT* Kay, soon to come Scye, and *MY* phrases.  
  
Please, no more accusing me of taking Ideas! Its all mine! I swear! Its all from my own mentaly demented, twisted, vile little mind!  
  
(No, its not twised, vile, or demented, its just for effects) 


	7. Um, Who are you? Who am I?

Its very short. Bear with me, please.  
Ok, thanks for not sueing me. -_-' *sighs in releif* Anyhow, I can't just end my story there! I have to go on! Of course, look for a near end in the next few chapters. I've started another story, and, I'm kicking myself, but I need to get this one wrapped up, so to say. Of course, if enough people like my story, I'll continue.  
Anyhow.......  
Joey: Shut the hell up!  
Mark: Yeah, get on with the damn story!  
  
Alright. Sheesh. Be nice... Here ya go... *mumbles unheard words*  
  
*"*Foggy Vision*"*  
  
  
Thats when I woke up. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself looking into the soft green eyes of a guy.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
To tell the truth, no. I wasn't. The guy's face was swimming in and out of focus. It was like one of those eye glass testers. My mom, well, my foster mom, had taken me to one of those before. Said I needed glasses. It turned out I didn't.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked me again.  
  
I tried to answer, but I couldn't. My head hurt very bad, and I ended up lasping into blackness once again, but not before I felt strong arms lift me from the ground.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Now lookee there. Who is he? Well, unless Kay is VERY out of it, she would have noticed if it was Seifer. But, take notes, class, its not Seifer. Its a different guy, and, um, why am I telling you that? Its going to ruin the story if i say any more.....  
*zips mouth closed*  
Nevermind  
  
(my bad, i swear.....) 


	8. Infirmary Bugging you Again? No Prob!

Um, see? I CANT quit! No matter how hard I try!  
  
  
Scye..... Who?  
  
  
I woke up once again, very slowly. I was laying on my back. When I opened my eyes, I was in a fuzzy white room. Not fuzzy by touch, but by contrast. I relized I was in the infirmary.  
  
God damnit... This was comeing out of my paycheck, no doubt.  
  
"Oh, you're up!" a cherry voice said.  
  
I looked to the left.  
  
It was a guy. He was sitting in the armchair on the side of the bed. He had pretty green eyes and blondeish- brown hair that was of medium length. He had blue jeans on with a white shirt. He had a small ringed earring in his left ear.  
  
I wasn't complaining.  
  
"Uh-huh," I grumbled, wincing.  
  
"Well, thats good," he said, seeming very proud and happy.  
  
"I don't beleive we've had the pleasure of meeting," I said, sloshing through my words. C'mon, I was still tierd and my head still hurt.  
  
"Oh, yes, forget my manners."  
  
"Yes, try," I muttered.  
  
He didn't seem to notice. "My name is Scye."  
  
I sat up quickly, pain lancing from my head to my toes. "Scye?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you the Galbadian Sharpshooter?"  
  
"One of them, yes."  
  
"Are you the new sharpshooter?"  
  
Scye frowned. "Um, no. I'm not even allowed to go on missions yet."  
  
I nodded and leaned up against the wall. "Its only orders," I explained looking at his face.  
  
"Don't you even remember me?" Scye asked, rasing his eyebrows.  
  
I groaned and put my hand on my head. "Should I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I dont."  
  
"Then you have a shitty memory."  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidance," I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Its not my fault you don't remember me. C'mon, I lived right next door to you in Galbadia. Our moms were best friends. I cant beleive you don't remember," Scye sighed, his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Well sorry! My mind isn't working right now. You try getting hit over the head, then asked to remember events from ten years ago!" I snapped, a little to fast. My head started to hurt again, and i felt real bad because Scye looked like I had just slapped him.  
  
"All I asked is if you remember me. Thats all you have to answer," he said.  
  
I squinted my eyes at him, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Yes. I do. Annoying, pesky, and never ending. How could I forget?"  
  
"I dunno... I have to go talk to Headmaster, um-"  
  
"Cid."  
  
"Yeah, Cid, and ask him something. You know, important buisness," he winked.  
  
"Uh-huh," I sighed.  
  
"So, um, i guess, see you later? Or, ah, um, Kay, um... Can you, ah, meet me at the, um, Quad? Later? At, ah, hm, well, in an hour?" he asked, standing up, looking at the floor.  
  
I smiled. "Um, ah, hm, Okay."  
  
His face split into a grin as wide as it could go. "Alright! Score!"  
  
I shook my head, grinning.  
  
"See ya later. Gotta talk to, ah, Cid. See yain an hour or so!" Scye ran out the door to the infirmary.   
  
I was supposed to meet him in an hour. Now how was I going to do that? Especialy with Kadowaki on the watch. Sure, I'm not saying that she's a bad doctor, but she keeps me in the infirmary too long. I think she likes the money... But thats just my opinion.  
  
I heard the door open slowly.  
  
It was Zell.  
  
"Hey!" he said cheerly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Came to see how you were doing. Erica's worried about you."  
  
"How sweet," I said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well, you missed lunch, and you came here in critical condition."  
  
"Tell her I'm fine. I'll be there in a few minutes- er- hours," I said reffering to the cafitiria.  
  
"Alright," Zell grinned, turningto leave. "Oh, and Kadowaki, she's gone. I told her there was a meeting.  
  
And he left. Just like that.  
  
I grinned. Zell knew how to get rid of the teachers at just the right times. Now I would just get out of bed, run to the Quad, and wait there.  
  
I went to get up out of the bed. Okay, maybe we'll lay here for a while... Its sorta painful when you get up out of bed so quickly. Especialy with a migrane.  
  
I got up out of bed slowly, and it didn't hurt.   
  
I grinned. "Quad, watch out, here I come. Kadawaki's not in my... Way.. Oh, um, hi, Dr. Kadawaki. Whats new with you?" I asked as she walked in through the door.  
  
Damnit, Zell said she was gone!   
  
"I see you and Dincht work well together," Kadawaki observed.  
  
Oh, congratulations. You just figured that out? I felt like saying. Instead, I said, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"And he told me there was a meeting. What a clever way to let you get to the Quad," she said, walking into the room, staring at me.  
  
I hate the way she stares. It gives me the chills.  
  
"What is it for? Are you getting alchohal? Drugs? What is it? Or is there a 'party' I havn't been informed about?" She pryed.  
  
She really could be a compleate bitch when she wanted to. And now was one of those times. People say she's great, but I see her in a whole different perspective.  
  
"Come on, Hollywood. What are you getting? Cocaine?"  
  
"Oh, just, step off, bitch."  
  
She looked at me. I could tell she wasn't very happy. I wasn't either, and she had to know that. I know she hates me. She does. C'mon, if she wants to know 'what I'm getting' she must hate me to be so persistant.   
  
"Hollywood, its a detention for you!" Kadowaki gasped, still getting over the shock of my name calling.  
  
"Haha! Not if you can't catch me!" I tittered, running past her, into the main office, grabbing a sticky note and pen on the way.  
  
Quickly, I scrawled;  
  
Meet at T.C From me  
  
In big letters. I ran past the Quad's entrance, tapping the sticky note onto a statue in the hallway. Surely Scye would see it, he'd have to be... uh, wait, he is blonde. Maybe not by nature, but by looks.   
  
Ah well, he'd see it.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Now will ye lookee here. Kay's a naughty little girl. Swearing at the teachers. Poor Kadawaki. Then again, i never really liked her myself.... ^_^'  
Anywho! Kay's gonna get in more trouble when Scye shows up at T.C.... where ever the hell that is. Got any good guesses? C'mon, try me. Bet you wont get it. Er, i don't have anything to bet with but my sanity, and, oh, please, whatever you do, don't take that.  
Really, I'm so dumb, I went to get the paper out of the paper thing, and I had my DISCMAN, not walkman, in my hands, the cord hanging, no big deal. I opened the paper thing, grabbed the paper, and closed it. Dumb ass me closed it on my discman's headphone cord. I had to pay 50 cents. 25 to get the first paper, 25 to get my cord back.... and a second paper.  
Now thats one of my "blonde" moments. Oh, laugh all you want. i laughed my ass off.   
And about he Kadowaki thing, it happened to me. I told my teacher to step off when she told me I was sewing my pillow wrong. Yeah, i know you all had or have teachers like that. Yeah, the ones who are always trying yo get you in trouble..... 


	9. Never lay on a rock for obvious reasons

I was sitting on a rock in the entrance of the training center, knees to my chest, chin on my knees. I was thinking about what Cid would say when he heard from that stupid teacher what I called her. No big deal. Well, sure, I might be expelled, given detention, but I dont care.  
  
Nah, I lie. I care. I care alot.  
  
I was waiting for Scye to show up. He would get to the Quad, see the note, and come back here. He might be mad, but I had my reasons. The Quad is way to close to the Infirmary.  
  
I lay back, looking up at the ceiling. There wasnt anything to do here. But wait...  
  
  
I looked up, and was surprised to see the sky. I scratched my head and sat up. The entrance was gone. In its place was a wide field. I looked around.  
  
Where the hell was I? The rock was gone, and was replaced by the feild. The entrance was gone, also replaced by the feild. I frowned.   
  
Was this another.... Nah. It probably wasn't.  
  
I got up, looking around. There wasn't anything. Wait, there, in the distance, there was a bulding. I heard something behind me. I looked around.  
  
A chocobo.  
  
It seemed tame as i walked over to it. I patted it on the beak, noyicing the saddle equipment. Ah well, I could give it a try. I hopped up into the saddle. The bird didn't move. It accepted my weight. That was intriuging.  
  
I pulled the reins to the left. The chocobo went to the left. I grinned. I pulled the reins in the direction of the building and clicked my toung. The bird started to walk to the building. I dug my heels into its side, and it started to run. It was accualy pretty fast. I was surprised when we got to the building in less than three minutes.   
  
I looked at the building. Nope, not familiar.   
  
I looked up into the second story window. There was a woman in red. She had her back turned to me. I could hear what she was saying, but I didn't know how. The window was closed.  
  
"And what did you think you were doing? You had a job to accomplish. Then you had to call the army as backup. How nerving. You couldn't take it on your own?" the woman asked angerly.  
  
"No, ma'am, I'm sorry," a guy's voice said, seeming very distant. "I'm sorry, but something else came up. I met... someone."  
  
"That girl? The one in the prisons?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. It... It wont happen again, ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now, get over here and do this paper work. I need to finesh something," the woman left the window.  
  
The guy who she had been talking to walked over tot he window. He turned away before I could see who he was. I could only see the back of his head, and his hair was bronze colored.   
  
"Ma'am, what are you going to do to them?" the guy asked.  
  
"I don't know. Kill them, more than likely. Why were you wondering-"  
  
  
  
"Kay?"  
  
I opened my eyes.   
  
"Kay, are you alright?"  
  
Great, I had been sleeping.  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"Yes," I said, waving Scye's face away and sitting up.  
  
"Alright... Its just, you've been sleeping for about an hour..." Scye said looking at me funny.  
  
"An entire hour?" I asked sharply.   
  
No wonder my back hurt, an hour on a rock could do that.  
  
"Yeah. But, um, you looked, ah, you know. So... *Tierd* that I couldn't wake you," Scye said, rubbing his foot in the dirt.  
  
"Thats very sweet of you. But did you happen to notice WHERE I was sleeping?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Congratulations. Now, why didn't you wake me? I had a very bad dream."  
  
"Er, bad?"  
  
"Yes. I was riding a chocobo, I heard a woman, I stopped, looked, the woman was in red, and the guy she was talking to had bronze hair-"  
  
Bronze Hair.  
  
Scye had bronze hair.  
  
But it couldn't be. Nah, it wasnt.   
  
"Woman... In red?" Scye asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, you know her?"   
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so. Anyhow, she was talking about the guy having a job to do. He was too lazy to just do it himself, so he called the army. Its too bad I didn't know the army," I said, waving my hand in the air.   
  
"You don't want to-" Scye stopped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind that. It never happened, right?"  
  
"Well, it could be a fortelling of the future. I am known to see stuff like that," I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "It happened once before. I just got off of the first SeeD dance I went to. I was drunk... Unfourtunetly. I went to sleep in the wrong dorm room, and I'm not going to say who's dorm, and fell asleep. When the owner came back, he wasn't surprised. He just kicked me out. But I had a dream when I slept. I had a dream about the owner of the room, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie, not to mention me. We were all at FH one day, and something came out of the sky and landed in the water. Turned out to be a space pod," I laughed.  
  
"And did it really happen? All of it?" Scye asked, clearly amazed.  
  
"Yeah. Eventualy. It did," I said.  
  
"Wow," He said.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
I never told him what I thought about the whole thing. Or that I thought that the dream I just had was a foretelling. That I thought that he was the guy the woman was talking to. I never said that, but I know that if it happens, I wont know what to do. I might cry, I might not do anything.  
  
"So, Kay, I, ah, wanted to ask you..." Scye started.  
  
"Yeah? Get on with it."  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
I snorted. "With you?"  
  
He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He looked up, a big smile plastered onto his face. He grinned and gave me a hug.   
  
I pulled away in the tinyest bit.  
  
"Well, ah, I have to go get some things right now..." Scye explained, jumping up and running to the door.  
  
"Sure," I said, falling back on the rock and closing my eyes.  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
Why did I say yes?  
________________________________________________________-  
Srry everyone! I am verrrrrrryyyy bad. I should update more, and not be so troublsome to my parents. ^_^ Mesa been grounded! lol. Well, ah, anyone who likes Legond of Mana, I've got a new story goin on about that. Wanna read, just say so. ^_^ 


End file.
